Found out because of a photo!
by Rowena Rosse Cajucom
Summary: During a cross dressing festival at Ashford, Shirley took a picture and posted it. And that photo lead to a strange string of events that caused Lelouch to bang his head on a wall. Disclaimer(s): Code geass is not mine it will never be mine, I am only doing this for fun and it makes no money. And lastly the cover art for this is not mine either.
1. Prologue

"**Found out because of a photo!?"**

**Summary: During a cross dressing festival at Ashford, Shirley took a picture and posted it. And that photo lead to a strange string of events that caused Lelouch to bang his head on a wall.**

**Note(s): **

**(one) I have something to say later that isn't a note. More of an apology.**

**(two) this is set a year before the 1****st**** season of Code Geass.**

**(three) it's a stupid idea, but I wanted to do this so this is a fun story about a lot of stupid stuff that's been happening in my head for a while. To explain, this is a story about Lelouch being discovered by the royal family because of a picture Shirley posted online.**

**(Four) this is more of a comedic than serious story.**

**(five) Also I want to say that Charles is going to be dead the whole series, it's like one of those stories that have Lelouch become emperor at the beginning of the story. Like one of my older stories.**

**Disclaimer(s): **

**Code geass is not mine it will never be mine, I am only doing this for fun and it makes no money. And lastly the cover art for this is not mine either.**

**Apology:**

**This is for anyone who read any of my old stories, I want to apologies for my behavior before. I have a bad habit of deleting my stories when I can't think of anything to do with it or I can't keep up with my schedule, I want to do an update every week but because of school and a ton of writer's block, I deleted I think 5 or 6 stories. But now I have a clear goal and a lot of time, it's finally my summer vacation! So I have a lot of time to do my deleted stories and complete this. I want to finish this first and to any new viewers, welcome and to old viewers I really am going to change I swear I will never delete my story again, unless lag or something that happened horribly.**

**Thank you for reading. **

Prologue:

It was a horrible week for a the Imperial royal family of Britannia, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia had passed due to cancer, the will apparently will not be released until a while later so until then crowned prince, Odysseus will be a temporary raining monarch until the new emperor is chosen.

Although grief is a thing spreading trough out the palace and will soon be spreading through out the whole empire, since the news had not been told to the press, that does not stop the children of the late emperor from doing their own things. Princess Guinevere was still doing her betting pool with the other royals, Prince Schneizel was still doing it with his assistant, and mostly everything was as normal as it can be for this semi-crazy family.

Now we move to Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, the 3rd princess of the Britannian empire, who was scrolling through Instagram, since twitter was filled with neo Nazis. It seemed like a normal time, but she was really shocked seeing a photo from Ashford Academy**(A/n: Let's just say she fallows their account because of Milly's family's old rank). **It was one of Milly's crazy events, a cross dressing festival, again Milly was basically a dirty old man in a teenagers body, back on topic the festival included Milly, dress in a suit and a mustache on her face, an orange haired girl wearing a Knight uniform, a blue haired boy in a pink maid outfit, a girl with green hair in a Sherlock Holmes, and now the most interesting one was a black haired boy dressed as a girl. She looked, for the lack of a better term, like Royalty. Oddly enough she was wearing a purple and white Victorian dress but what shocked her most was her resemblance to Marianne the Flash, sitting next to him was a girl dressed as a boy in a wheel chair that resembled Nunnally greatly.

She looked like a younger clone of the emperor's favorite consorts, expect for the eyes. They were violet. The same violet color that most of the royal children had. She gasped!

Cut to said school, inside the school's student council room was Milly Ashford, Student council president was looking over the school's instagram, because of some stuff her mum had made her do yesterday, she'd asked Shirley to post some of the pictures for new students to look over. "What the hell?" It shook her when getting a comment from Princess Euphemia saying "IS THAT LELOUCH AND NUNNALY? MILLY I AM COMING THERE!". It was shocking thing which caused Milly to spit out her drink. She rushed out of the council room and into Shirley's class room. "Ms. Ashford! What are you doing class is in progress!" The teacher spat, "Mrs. I need to excuse Shirley, for…council meeting." The blonde haired girl was glaring at the younger.

The redhead was scared, Milly may act like an Obsessive and crazy shipper, but when she gets pissed all hell goes lose. Soooo…bad. And for her to be looking for Shirley was bound to be bad for the redhead. The teacher was irritated, but she sighed. "Fine, Miss Fenette, go with Ms. Ahsford." Shirley fallowed the blonde heiress to Lelouch, Nina and Rivalz's class. She knocked, "Ma'am may I barrow, Rivalz, Lelouch and Nina, please?" The teacher nodded and the student council members were fallowing her to the council room where she then locked the room shut the windows. Making all the members sit.

She slammed her hands on the table which shook the members of the council members. "Milly, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked and Milly gave him a key. "I gave Shirley the task to post pictures from yesterday, and she did…but she posted this," She showed her phone on the pictures. "what about it?" Rivalz asked. "This comment it the problem!" She pointed to a comment by Princess Euphemia. Which caused Lelouch to spit out a "What!?".

"Yes, so go and take Nunnally!" Lelouch ran out of the room, which confused everyone. "Ummm…Prez, wanna explain?" Rivalz questioned. "Y-yeah? What's Princess Euphemia got to do with Lulu?" Shirley questioned. Milly rubbed her temples. "Lelouch and Nunnally have been keeping secret with my families help. Years before the Britannian took Area 11, Emperor Charles sent two of his children, of Marianne the flash, to Japan as Political Hostages…these Children were Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. They were said to have been killed by their hosts but in truth they weren't killed by the Kururugi family, they were saved by the son of the prime minister and taken to my family since we supported their mother." Shirley gasped, she finally figured out. "Lulu ans Nunnally…are?"

"Yes…" She nodded. The door busted open, revealing-

**TBC.**

End note(S):

Again, I am really sorry for deleting my original stories. If you like this story, please continue reading. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Opening note(S): Thank you for everyone who is reading my book, I really am happy with it and it's really encouraging to see the some people have reviewed and even favorite it. Thank you for reading. Many of the notes will now be after the chapter. I have some head canons that I will explain later.**

Just after princess Euphemia had posted her comment, she immediately ran into the meeting her elder siblings were having about their Father's secret records. "What is it Euphie?" Cornelia questioned with folders on her lap and desk. "This!" the pink haired princess showed her the photo. "It's Lelouch and Nunnally!" Cornelia was skeptical.

"Euphie, that's impossible. Father announced it, they were killed by the Kururugi family!" The elder princess tried to convince her sister that their favorite siblings were dead, and have been dead for years, and that's one of her saddest moments seeing her younger sister crying herself to sleep for over 2 years. "It is them! I know it!" Cornelia shook her head in frustration. Then Odysseus came out of the secret file room, holding a folder with "Children Locations" reading.

"And this says Lelouch and Nunnally are…at Ashford Academy? What the hell?" this Sentence brought Cornelia, Guinevere, Schneizel and Euphemia to gasp in shock. Then slowly, the pink haired princess' expression of shock turned into a smirk in which she shoved her phone to her sisters face. "I told you so!"

Back at the end of our last chapter, the door busted open revealing 2nd Princess Cornelia and 3rd Princess Euphemia, huffing and puffing like they've ran from the capital to the school, in japan. Which they did, mostly. They had Jeremiah Gottwald contact a limo and the sisters used their private jet to travel a 24 hour flight to a 2 hour flight, it was kind of amazing. "Ummm…you highnesses what are you doing here?" Milly awkwardly asked. "Ah, Milly Ashford, I'm looking for my siblings. Can you bring them here?" Euphemia was smirking, the princess may act as a ditzy air headed girl, but she was devious. "Princess, I don't know what you are talking about." Milly tried to lie but lying to Lelouch's younger sister was bad, they were cut from the same cloth and even if they act all sweet and kind, they can be devils. So, Milly was terrified when the pinknnett**(A/N: Not sure if this is a word, seen people use it so thought I'd do it) **tilted her head and started to get one of those dark glowing aura things.

"Oh, Milly you can't lie to me. I saw you're pic, and my father had a file that said that their location was here. So, where are they?" What?! His Majesty had Lelouch and Nunnally's location? Milly thought that they thought they were dead! "uhhhh…" She was dumfounded, not being able to form a sentence. "W-Well…You're majesty…Lu-Lelouch and Nannally a-already left. A-and w-we don't k-know where they are." Shirley stuttered, she really didn't know what is happening. So was Rivalz and Nina, who remained silent throughout the whole time, She didn't really have any reason to be in the room except for being a member of the council.

"Oh! C'mon! Sis we need to go!" Cornelia dragged her sulking pink haired sister out of the school. After the two left, Milly sighed and then got a call from her grandfather. "MILLY, PRINCESSES CORNELIA AND EUPHEMIA ARE COMING AND ARE LOOKING FOR LELOUCH AND NUNNALLY!" Milly had to move the phone away from her ear, to stop her ears from bleeding. "Grandpa, they already left. And please tone down your voice." After a little while, her grandfather's voice turned down a bit. "Oh, do you know where they went?" Milly sighed.

Let's go and pay a visit to Lelouch and Nunnally who, after leaving the school had found Nunnally able to walk and see again**(A/N: Something Head canon-ey that I believe She got that back because Charles is dead)** which almost made Lelouch faint. Really Sayoko was ready to catch him…seriously, she had a pillow and a everything. So the three left and went and got lunch, which was McDonalds, and Nunnally's very 1st time ever seeing Ronald McDonald which she then started to attack him because he frightened her. So there they were sitting in a booth and eating McDonalds with Nunnally looked at Pictures of Lelouch in a dress, and in other customs. She then did something that may just clue Euphie and Cornelia in. And by that I mean she did thing Shirley did. Post a picture online of Her, Lelouch and Sayoko, who'd decided to come with her surrogate children, in a McDonalds where she tagged the location. You see where I'm going with this. So the Doors, once again, busted open, which is something they seem to do a lot, and Lelouch was fainting.

"Oh! I MISSED YOU NANA!" The two younger sisters were hugging while Jeremiah, Cornelia and Sakoyo were trying to wake Lelouch up. "How did you find us?" Nannally was sobbing happily. "We saw you're post! And we were close to here!" Lelouch was dreaming, right? He couldn't be getting hit in the head by Cornelia being told "…DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!? YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST COME BACK AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!..." And on and on.

So Lelouch was not having a good time, he wanted to believe that this wasn't happening. "Why there father even allowing you to do this?!" He was shouting so Cornelia pulled him into the children's ball pit and up close to his ear whispered. "Father's dead, he died last night." Lelouch couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" He tried to make his voice less excited than he was, but it mostly failed. "Yes, I can't be more serious about this." She was serious and made Lelouch very happy. "But wait, why did you guys even believe that it was us?" She nodded. "Father actually had a folder in his secret file cabinet that had all out locations on it from last month, Schneizel was oddly in his assistants room for very long periods of time, none really knows about it but Guinevere's betting pool was ripe with "Is he gay?" bets and memes.

"Father had one of those? Wait he knew we were alive?! Are you kidding me?!" Cornelia comforted her brother while the other two sisters were talking and laughing at the plethora of costumes Milly had made him wear.

"Euphie, is father dead?" the younger whispered to the pink haired. Lelouch always told her that their father sent the team the tried to kill them that Suzaku had defeated them. "Well…he was kinda old. And…was well, a horrible father and a super horn dog." The two sisters were laughing telling stories.

Now you readers maybe wondering what was happening with the regular people were thinking of this situation. Welp, most of them were taken outside by the armed guards that Euphie and Cornelia had brought. Back with the older siblings, Lelouch wondered something. "Did you guys think we were killed by the Kururugi Family?" Cornelia's eyes were down casted. "Well, yeah. Father said, and we used this as a reason for the invasion." Lelouch sighed, they were going to do that either way. "Genbu Kururugi's son helped us get out of the war zone and got us to the Ashford Family." Cornelia was really shocked, "Actually, Suzaku…Genbu's son, became my best friend. I'm actually wondering where he is." Lelouch sighed. Cornelia got a light blub above her head. "Sister, who's ruling if father is dead?"

"Older brother Odysseus is, mostly with Schneizel as his advisor." Lelouch was sighed, so basically Schneizel was ruling all of Britannia, Odysseus might be kind hearted but he was very Naïve and so were Clovis, Laila, and Marrybell, Euphie and even Nunnally were very naïve and even if they were some of the nicer than most they still believed that the world could be made Peaceful. Some were just nasty, Like Guinevere.

Lelouch was just surprise that Clovis didn't come but was not when he was suddenly hugged by the third prince, while Cornelia was smirking. Lelouch looked annoyed. "How many did you tell that we were alive?" She smirked and many more were hugging the lost siblings.

**END of chapter notes!**

**(one) this whole story is my head canon. If I want Natiz in this story I can have them. **

**(two) one of my head canons are that Suzaku brought Lulu and Nana to the Ashford's and had meet Milly before.**

**END of END of chapter notes.**

**I want to thank everyone that read my story. I think this might just be 3 to 5 chapters. And I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
